My loyal, royal subject
by HamilHeathersTrash
Summary: Sorry to disappoint, there is no actual smut. However, it's cute and you should read it anyway if you like KingBury :-) I may write more Kingbury, but I'm not sure yet. As for now, this is all i have.


**This is an AU sort of thing. They're in college, and the King (of parties, in this situation) and Sammy are roomates and have been best friends since middle school. I know Kingbury isn't THE MOST popular ship, but i hardcore ship it, so please enjoy**

 **I'm not going to make this smut, because i haven't thought much about how Kingbury smut would be, but i will leave it off to where you know what's coming.**

I sigh as I walk through the door, throwing my coat on the ground. Samuel loyally picks it up for me, hanging it on the coat rack. I collapse on the couch, and he comes and sits next to me.

"Its been an awful day." I whine, laying my head in his lap, closing my eyes.

"I'm sure it has been. What specifically happened today?" He asked. I'm so grateful for him, really.

"Well, that imbecile Washington and all his crooneys won the elections, so apparently, I'm NOT the best party-planner." I pout, geuinely hurt. I hear Sammy chuckle softly.

"Of course you are, your Majesty," We both chuckle a little at that. It's an inside joke we've had since I declared myself King of All Parties, and he declared himself my Loyal Subject. "but if they can't see that, they don't DESERVE your underrated parties." I nod.

"You're right, Sammy, of course. As always" I smile at him, opening one eye to see if he smiles back. I see him staring in an odd way at me that makes my stomach squirm and my head spin in a way that I haven't felt in awhile. His face colors my favorite shade of red and he looks away. My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Do i have something on my face?" I ask. He shakes his head, the color deepening.

"No-uh... I was just... thinking, that's all, Georgie." He smiles distractedly at me, and i settle back down into his lap.

"Ah. Watcha thinking about?" I smile at him again, and his face does that lovely thing where it changes colors again. He stutters his response:

"U-uh..." He takes off his glasses and sets them on the table, and I'm immediately distracted.

"Aww, Sammy! You're so adorable without your glasses?" He smiles at me uncertainly. I nod. "Of course it was a compliment." Now he breaks out into a large smile, and i tease him. "Wow... i don't think THAT big of a smile is required, bab- Sammy." He freezes at what I almost called him. I hadn't even realized I almost called him that, much less that I felt anywhere near that way about him. But now, thinking about it, it explains a lot. The reason i think about his smile so often, and why I look forward to coming home to have him comfort me.

"Wha-What was that?" He asks weakly, still processing my words. I suddenly feel shy, but I don't let it show. I adopt an air of nonchalance to answer.

"Oh, slip of my tongue... it was nothing." I wave my hand dismissively, but he looks down into my eyes.

"No... what was it you almost said?" I swallow hard, an unwelcome blush creeping into my face. I don't dare let down my act of dismissal now.

"Oh, that? I just almost said babe instead of your name, thats all..." I trail off, hardly able to believe i had said it out loud. His grin makes up for my embarrassment.

"Babe??" I nod, swallowing hard again.

"Yeah..." I sit up, feeling it was too awkward for me to be in his lap right now. To my extreme surprise, Sammy mutters my name to get my attention.

"George..." I turn towards him. "Does this mean you... you like me?"

My throat goes almost dry. Funny how something you've just discovered can shame you so horribly. I nod, slowly. He smiles, again.

"I've liked you since middle school, i was just too afraid to tell you because i didn't even know if you were interested in guys, or-" I surprise even myself but cutting him off with a gentle kiss, leaving a long finger on his lips when i pull back.

"Ssh... I get it." I smirk, leaning in to kiss him again. He's far more responsive now, and i bite his lip, experimenting. When i feel him smile and wrap his arms around me, i know i did something right. He kisses me deeper, and i kiss him more passionately. I can already feel his hands clawing desparately at my back, and i lower my eyes to see evidence of his excitement. I smirk and point at the growing buldge.

"Will you be needing help with that?" I grin, looking in his eyes. He blushes uncontrollably

"Tha-That would be nice..." He smiles. I smirk again.

"Then so be it..." I pull off his shirt, revealing his scrawny and absolutely perfect frame. I breathe out in passion, placing my hands gently on his inner thighs.

"I love you Sammy..."


End file.
